A touch panel or touchscreen is an input device used in smartphones, tablet computers and other communication devices. A touchscreen allows a user to interface with an electronic device by having the user view the screen and touch pictures, icons or words displayed on the screen which in turn enables certain functionalities associated with the device. In order to view and access the touchscreen, the user is typically positioned to face the touchscreen. This positioning to view the touchscreen can be problematic in situations where the user is operating the device in an environment where he or she wishes to change or control a function without having the ability to readily view and access the touchscreen of the device.
Environments were access to a touchscreen of an electronic device may be problematic, include but are not limited to, public safety environments, such as law enforcement, fire and rescue environments. The integration of touchscreens into certain devices, such as portable public safety radios and accessories, presents a challenge to designers in that the ability to view and access a touchscreen on such devices is sometimes impractical. For example, public safety radios and accessories, such as those carried by public safety personnel, are often worn on a belt, harness, or epaulette making the ability to view and easily access a touchscreen impractical for the user.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an improved user interface which would permit access to a touchscreen of a portable communication device. The ability to access a touchscreen without having to view the touchscreen would be highly beneficial, particularly for public safety communication devices where visibility and access to a touchscreen may be limited.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.